


¡Feliz Año, Mirai-Senpai! ✔️

by Akobere



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mirai - Freeform, MiraiSarutobi, MiraiXMitsuki, MitsuMirai, Mitsuki - Freeform, MitsukiXMirai, añonuevo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akobere/pseuds/Akobere
Summary: Era algo desalentador que la misión fuese en pleno año nuevo, no podía estar con sus seres queridos y no podía comer.Pero no estaba sola, eso lo sabía, lo supo desde el instante en que se enamoró de él...
Relationships: Mitsuki/Sarutobi Mirai





	¡Feliz Año, Mirai-Senpai! ✔️

Hace unas horas terminaron de armar la carpa, recolectaron madera para una fogata y unas frutas silvestres para abastecerse, estaban a unos metros de la entrada de unos de los distritos de Takigakure, en la mañana atraparían a un miembro parte de la comisión del mercado negro.

Lamentablemente hoy no era un día cualquiera, era último día del año y en lugar de estar con su familia o amigos estaba en una misión, ello mantenía Mirai un poco distraída y aburrida.

Extrañaba la deliciosa comida de su madre y tras varios días generó un pequeño desprecio a las píldoras suplementarias, pues no sabían a nada y no saciaban su hambre.

—Mirai-Senpai— Se giró levemente nerviosa ante el llamado de Mitsuki y sonrió saliendo de su transe.

—Dime— Dijo amablemente mientras se permitía perderse en los orbes doradas del albino

—Sé que este no es el año nuevo que alguien querría, sé que te gustaría estar en Konoha

— ¡N-No! Bueno, tal vez un poco... — Admitió nerviosa negando la mirada

Nuevamente ambos permanecieron en silencio, el ambiente siendo compuesto por los sonidos del bosque, el suave paso del arroyo, la insignificante caída de las hojas y las amables caricias del viento.

—Ten— La azabache se sobresaltó debido a la rapidez y sigilo de Mitsuki

Después quedó boquiabierta ante lo que le extendía, eran unos dangos ¿Cómo los consiguió?

—Mitsuki ¿C-Cómo? — Cuestionó recibiendo el aperitivo

Lo observó volver a sentarse, no obstante, no había mucha distancia entre ellos, tampoco le incomodaba de igual modo disfrutaba de su presencia, le parecía confortable.

—Uno de los aldeanos vino hasta aquí por leña, le hice un pequeño Genjutsu y lo hice traer los dangos. Tranquila no recordará nada, ni sabrá que lo usé— Explicó Mitsuki con una pequeña sonrisa

—Debí esperármelo, eres demasiado asombroso

Mitsuki apartó la mirada y lamentó la palidez de su piel, tal vez eso dejaba en claro sus sentimientos, cosa que varias veces prefería ocultar, no obstante, no pudo evitar aquel sonrojo.

—Mirai-Senpai, también eres asombrosa...

Mirai sintió su rostro arder y quedó expectante al hijo de Orochimaru quien miraba de lado, durante el tiempo en que lo llevaba conociendo cambió mucho, actualmente él tenía 17 y ella 22 ya no era un niño de 12 años como antes, hace mucho que su perspectiva y sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado.

—Tal vez no sea una gran cena de año nuevo o el mejor lugar para quedarte horas platicando con alguien, pero disfruto mucho de estar contigo, ojalá el sentimiento fuera recíproco.

Ambos voltearon al poblado y observaron con fascinación como un cielo negro se invadía se luces de varios colores y el ruido del bosque era abruptamente reemplazado por grandes explosiones

— ¡Feliz año, Mirai-Senpai!

Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió su respiración acelerarse al verlo sonreír y notar el sonrojo en el rostro de Mitsuki.

—Feliz año, Mitsuki— Dijo en un tono suave pero audible y colocando su mano en su pecho

A veces el más sencillo de los detalles puede causar un sentimiento tan inesperado y fuerte como el amor. Eso nos hace humanos, valoramos el amor en todas sus formas...


End file.
